Unique Endblade Work
This page and property of Joaquim7210 |owner = Jiro Santos Lima All|type = Anti-Unit/???|rank = E/???|range = 1/???|target = 1/???|info = Hack sword stronger than Ea}} Unique Endblade Work : I am the Soul of the Sword '(ユニークなエンドブレード作品：私は剣の魂,''Yunīkuna endoburēdo sakuhin: Watashi wa ken no tamashī, localizad in "My Soul and My Heart is My Body") '''Reinforcement and Projection are the basic principles of magic, but what happens when its progress and wounds caused by items and special weapons begin to appear traces of armor, shields, barriers, swords, other materials as an assimilation process that the soul, the heart and The body can work together or separately, but everyone follows something like the desire to create and even get hurt in the process. In the process of creating this weapon, he is examined in the soul, where he finds a simple nameless sword in the void of his mind in the past, in the internal process of building a Reality Marble and Marble Phantasm around the power of the First Magic. Being a Dragon Origin and an Elemental Affinity All being the soul of an otherworldly Katana Tachi is one with potential for all or even more. Invocation Jiro and All use an enchantment to make it easier to invoke the Two Realities in your mind with First Magic. It's near a "Ten-Count" aria, using a launcher poem as a base, a Firm elegy in All's case, used to activate High Thaumaturgy. Jiro describes this as a suggestion to change himself and the words that will "connect GD". Their songs differ slightly due to the different experiences in their respective lives. Enchantment lines can be spoken at any time without preparation, and All can stop between lines to talk and then resume smoothly. The first line is often used to strengthen a projection, such as using assimilate and using Caladbolg power by Jiro and using Lord Camelot by All with Dragon Claw to simulate the shield. Once the incantations are completed, a darkness forms in your mind that emits sounds of water to form a boundary and a wall to the boundary field. Bright light fills the vision of the present and manifests an altar sealed by white ropes, with shadows of dark black trees falling untouched by its body. It is a realm of occult in your body and mind, of swords anchored in the tree and marked with name. It is a world compared to a temple, with a weapon, a large tree to sit and meditate on. The base of the world in your mind and body is a path to peace that spreads endlessly in your mind. It is the ultimate illusion GD saw on the verge of will, the only pride left in him, and it is where Jiro promises to defend his ideals along the way at the events of a young hunter's Stories. Reflection of this inner world depends on your state of mind and your experiences in life, which means that they are completely different and incompatible with each other. Allé formed from the base of having been the one who overcame the forgotten by everything, including his own friends, and in the end, having been granted only this spell. Jiro is able to realize his version by deciding that his ideals and dreams, though created, flawed but fair, are still worth fighting and defending. This space reflects in their personalities and experiences, which show what is hidden in the center of their star and ready to be born. Or be forged with the beats of your soul in combat and your blood that is lost in the process. Not only that, but this sword comes with a unique and unexplained effects set and not only a projection and reinforcement are real. Having Pain Learning Name is the name of your first and only weapon. What is a dangerous hack as used in its age can do immense damage to Earth and Reality at the Time of the Universe. Usage The purpose of this is to gather information to strengthen your own weapon armor and everything related to your sword state when you are injured by something or come into contact with the excalibur of knowing and injured by some diversified mystic code, amplifying mystic code, your expert Mystic code. The Internal Mystic Code acts with unlimited 01 that unites your magical circuits and creates your specific combat set, catching the effects of weapons and merging into Ookurikara itself and storing stars in the sky of your stored mind. But in order for this to happen, you need to be injured by the weapon or contact Noble Phantasms. When you learn something new, a star comes to your mind with the acquired power. Assimilated Sword. Assimilated Barrier. Assimilated Armor. Assimilated Shield. Assimilated Techniques. Assimilated Self. Outside Effects Variations All English= A |-| Japanese= B |-| Romaji= C |-| Brazil= D Jiro English= A |-| Japanese= B |-| Romaji= C |-| Brazil= D Jiro (PRISMA☆ILLYA Fanon) English= A |-| Japanese= B |-| Romaji= C |-| Brazil= D Category:Unknown rank Noble Phantasms Category:Unclassified Noble Phantasms Category:Anti-Unit Noble Phantasms Category:Noble Phantasms Category:Marble Phantasm Category:Reality Marbles Category:Joaquim7210 Category:Swords